


Day 23: Eggnog

by MoMoMomma



Series: 25 Drabbles of Christmas [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Eggnog, F/M, Good Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/pseuds/MoMoMomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course Peter Hale would try to spin spiking a drink in a way that made him look good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 23: Eggnog

“Peter Edward!”

Wolves are not sneaky creatures. Dogs, in general, are not known for being sly. Melissa is honestly unsure why Peter attempts to buck _every_ rule of his species.

But she’s done with it.

“I wasn’t doing anything.” The slow slide of a rum bottle behind his back does absolutely nothing to back his words and Melissa crosses her arms under her breasts, watching his eyes dart to them.

A wolf, maybe, but still a man. And able to be manipulated with very simple things.

They stood in silence for a few long moments, Melissa doing nothing more than arching a brow at Peter’s continued twitching and huffing, before the man finally let his head fall back with a groan.

“If I spike this eggnog, people will get drunk more quickly. Drunk people tend to pass out. Is it so bad to want everyone to conk out early so I can have more time with my lover on Christmas Eve?”

Amazing. Of _course_ Peter Hale would try to spin spiking a drink in a way that made him look good.

“It’s bad considering some of the people drinking that will be _underage_.” Striding forwards, she yanked the bottle from Peter and reached to pop open the high cabinet she hid all liquor in.

The cabinet below had a fault door that banged if weight was put on it; a foolproof way to hear if Scott was ever getting into her things.

Melissa was just closing the door when two arms wrapped around her waist, a nose nuzzling against her nape as Peter pressed in close.

“I don’t think it’s so evil to want privacy with my lover.”

“We do not spike children’s drinks to get privacy.”

You had to be firm with dogs. Otherwise they’d keep misbehaving.

Sure enough, Peter groaned against her skin and turned her gently, taking her back into his arms and pouting.

“Can I lie and tell them you’re coming down with a very contagious cold?”

“If you want Scott to never leave, sure.”

At Peter’s eye roll Melissa grinned and reached up to cup his face, pulling him into a gentle kiss that had the tension in his shoulders disappearing.

“How about tonight,” Peter’s eyes narrowed and Melissa knew she had his whole attention, “after everyone leaves--on their own, Peter--I’ll give you an early Christmas present.”

It was like a transformation took place in front of her, Peter’s body heating under her palms, curving towards hers as his eyes shuttered and went dark. Melissa couldn’t help but pull him in for another kiss, this time hotter and more than the gentle press of before.

“I could have gone my entire holiday without hearing _that_.”

“You can spike _one_ glass of eggnog.” Melissa murmured, looking over Peter’s shoulders to where Raf was setting a party plate down on the kitchen table, already shrugging off his jacket and making himself at home.

Peter’s eyes glittered with something evil as he smirked and purposefully kissed her slow and long, ignoring Raf’s irritated huffs behind them.

“I knew there was a reason I loved you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://momomomma2.tumblr.com)!


End file.
